


Accident

by KEEN69



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim在巡逻时遇到一点意外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 植物/Tim

这是一个意外。  
虽然有人曾经对他说，作为世界上最优秀的侦探的助手，他不应该再相信意外了，所有事物之间都存在必然的联系，你所要做的只是去发现其中的蛛丝马迹。  
Well，Tim现在只想对这样的理论竖起中指，见鬼去吧，如果有谁觉得能从一次蝴蝶振翅预测到飓风来袭，那么去吧，分析吧，鬼扯吧，祝他好运。  
生活就是由各种意外组成的。  
Tim在巡逻的时候遇到一株被遗忘的怪异植物，它长在高谭西郊一座废弃的工厂里，废弃意味着没有人能证明它是什么时候出现的，Tim觉得它怪异纯粹是因为它看起来太过健康，有些植物的生命力十分强韧，但在高谭，任何事情都得小心为上。  
Tim和阿克汉姆的管理人联系了一下，确认Ivy仍然安分地呆在她的房间里，所有人都知道她从来不会任她的“好孩子们”在外面自由闲晃，这种情况下，Tim认为将这种植物归于“无害的”那一类属于正确的判断。  
然后意外发生了。  
藤蔓在地面上移动比蛇还要悄无声息，已经进入深夜，高谭市迎来一个难得的宁静夜晚，没有枪声没有呼救，月光有些太过明亮，穿过高高的窗户照射到他的脚边，Tim看到自己的影子，在不纯粹的灰暗中晃动了一下。  
他突然变得警觉，在一个正常的世界里，没有任何东西的影子会自己动起来。  
Tim转过身，但是已经太迟了，那些藤蔓轻柔地卷住他的四肢，把他的身体抬起到半空中，Tim惊叫一声，想要挣开缠着他的树枝，可藤蔓牢固地束缚着他的手脚和腰身，当他试图挣扎时，缠着他手腕和脚腕的枝条就会收缩，慢慢地掐进皮肤里。Tim差点把自己折成两半，他深深吸了口气然后冷静了些，放松身体不再抵抗，他需要想一个办法，用脑子而不是用身体挣脱，但他想到的所有办法里，一半需要他伸手按到通讯器，一半需要他摸到万能腰带里的小工具，不幸的是，现在他所能做到的只有抬一抬手指。  
当Tim快速思考的时候，没有意识到植物慢慢发生了变化。一些枝条的顶端格外锐利，它们有意识似地先割断了Tim的腰带，“嘿……喂！”Tim还没来得及抗议，接着遭殃的就是他的裤子，植物办事格外有效率，Tim的制服被撕裂成一条条的破布滑落到地上，很快，他赤身裸体，被绿色的植物支撑着，看起来就像不入流的AV故事场景。  
“Great。”Tim抱怨，“我是碰到了什么变态的性爱植物吗？这下我该穿什么回家？”  
如果植物能说话的话，一定会告诉他这不是他首先需要担心的问题。夜晚气温有些低，Tim打了个寒颤，试图把身体蜷缩起来获取一些温暖，那些粗硬的枝条柔和地制止了他，它们略略抬起他的上半身，在他背后织成一张可供依靠的网。现在，Tim以一个倾斜的角度腾空，从他的视线正好可以看到自己的阴茎，在冷飕飕的空气里微微挺立起来。这可不是什么好征兆，Tim苦恼地从喉咙里发出叹息，仰起头不再看自己的下半身。  
藤蔓分开他的膝盖，其中一条枝茎从Tim双腿之间露出来，它的顶端开了一朵花，娇嫩的花瓣是一种奇妙的渐变色，外侧是白的，慢慢变成粉红，越接近花蕊红色越深，到了内蕊已经完全是鲜红色了。那朵花向着Tim的性器靠过去，柔软的花瓣摩挲着底部的双球，花蕊也像一条条小舌头那样，在最敏感的地方舔来舔去。Tim绷直了大腿，他想起自己的制服里还有追踪器，也许有人在发现他不见了后能尽快找过来……哦，shit！那朵花会咬人吗？Tim确定它咬了他的……那里。  
但愿找到他的不是Bruce，更不要是Damain，Jason也不是个好选择，至于Dick，老天，他也不愿意被Dick看到自己这副模样。  
好吧，他希望获救，但又不想被发现，这可真是个难题。  
Tim咬着牙，感觉到花朵沿着他勃起的阴茎向上攀去，它的花蕊向着内部凹陷下去，变成一张嘴，不紧不慢地含住肉柱的顶端，Tim发出一声不能忍耐的呻吟，他抽泣着垂下头，正好看到那朵花将他的性器整个吸入了进去。  
藤蔓的内部热得让他头晕目眩，里面有无数内蕊般的小舌，不停歇地刺激着他的阴茎。Tim的双腿颤抖着，他看着花朵把他全部吞下，又缓慢地吐出来，花蕊恋恋不舍地粘在茎体上，当花朵拉扯的时候才脱离，同时带来针刺般的快感。Tim的喘息声开始加剧，他不能控制地摆动起臀部，将自己的阴茎向着藤蔓内部更深处送去。  
花朵甜蜜的小嘴殷切地为他服务着，一根蕊芯试探着插入阴茎的开口处，“啊！”Tim猛地弓起整个身体，在它退出后才慢慢放松下来。  
欲望让Tim所有的思维能力都停滞了，在一次又一次反复的抽送中，他的意识渐渐模糊，脑海中只有一点亮光不断扩大，Tim开始发出断断续续的吟哦声，知道自己接近了。  
缠着他的枝蔓似乎也知道这一点，在一次吞入Tim的性器后深深含住快要爆发的茎体，花朵内部向着阴茎挤压，那种感觉逼着Tim叫出了声，他无法再忍耐，他的性器抽动着，在藤蔓深处射了出来。  
变异植物贪婪地吞饮着他的体液，一开始包裹着整条茎体的花朵聚在了Tim肉茎的开口，要把最后一滴都吮吸干净。“够，够了……”Tim发出无力地抗议，植物终于放过了他，让他释放过的阴茎软软地垂下。  
正值青春的男孩，对于性当然有很多想法。但Tim所经历的无非就是和女孩仅有的几次经验，从来没有被这样刺激过的他感觉到羞耻，又因为所品尝到的快乐而满足。矛盾的心情与身体几乎让他掉下眼泪，他咬着牙齿，再一次尝试挣脱这些该死的藤蔓。  
让他惊讶的，这株植物这次并没有惩罚他，它仿佛了解他的心思，用一根枝条在他背脊上安慰般地摩擦着，Tim又一次放松下来，他看到那朵花继续它的攀登，来到Tim的胸口，一下吸住了他的一侧乳头。  
“哦……别再来了。”Tim吸了吸鼻子，感觉到背后的枝条向下延伸，当他发现它的目的地时整个人跳了起来，又被其他的枝蔓押回原处。  
“不不不不不不不不！”  
枝条的尖端已经接触到Tim臀部的蜜穴，轻碰着褶皱的入口，Tim挺起身子想逃避接下来的命运，但他所能做到的努力那么有限，枝蔓抵住入口，把自己一点点送到Tim的身体里。  
茎蔓的顶部非常纤细，进入时Tim并没有感觉到任何痛苦，但心理上压力却让他痛不欲生。藤蔓上长得大大小小分布不均的突起，随着不断向内挖掘，按摩着Tim敏感的内壁。Tim蜷起脚趾，不知道应该放松身体让它进去，还是咬住它让自己难受。  
进入的枝蔓开始膨胀，变得越来越饱满，藤蔓上的突起开始分泌一种粘稠的黏液，很快空气中充满了香甜的气息。Tim不知道这是不是有催情的作用，他的心理抵抗变得越来越弱，呻吟却越来越频繁。枝条在他内部打了个滚，上面的突起一个个擦过内壁的敏感点，“啊……”Tim长长地喘息一下，不再试图拒绝这强烈的快感。  
植物知道他准备好了，藤蔓开始在他屁股里抽插，随着有节奏的律动，植物的分泌液不断滴落下来，让空气中甜蜜的味道越来越浓郁。Tim张着嘴，臀部向着侵入他的枝条靠过去，他的阴茎再一次勃起了，这一次没有花朵吞吃，透明的体液从肉柱尖端渗出，和植物的黏液混在一起。  
Tim感觉到双腿之间湿漉漉的，那里肯定是一片狼藉，被抽插的地方发出让他害羞的“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响，在空旷的工厂里显得格外淫乱，Tim的膝盖被大大打开着，液体顺着他的腿滑下，在月光下闪动着微微的弱光。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后篇：Jason/Tim

这一切纯属意外。  
Jason并没有特别留意Tim的线路，事实上，他从来不理会Bat Family的通讯器联络。自从那个死小子来了之后，他们的通讯网里时常充斥着那对父子针对一些毫无意义的问题的争论，Dick偶尔会插进来平衡一下情绪，叽叽喳喳和乐融融，“a heartwarming family reunion”哈？  
Tim和他一样，很少开口，这也是为什么当天晚上Jason关闭了所有频道却独独忘记了Tim的，当一丝失控的杂音闪过Jason的耳麦时，他的脚步顿了一下，然后听到Tim微弱的声音——“嘿……喂”——在“兹兹”的电流干扰声背后，两个简单的音节模糊得就像是幻听，Jason在面具背后皱起眉头，按住通讯器试探地呼叫：“Tim？”  
没有回应，这可不像是一个聪明脑袋会干的事情。Jason这样想着，一边从怀里掏出信号追踪器。代表Tim的信号源在他西侧闪动，距离并不太远。Jason知道那里，一座杂草丛生的废弃工厂，总有些不法分子喜欢选来做“供接货”的地方，Jason曾经在那里搅合了一次军火交易，并给自己留了把HK-MP7A1作为纪念。  
也许是因为这个夜晚特别无聊，无所事事的Jason把追踪器塞回去，准备去看看自己的替代品究竟在干什么。他跨上机车，以100公里的时速向着目的地奔去，大约十分钟后就到了。工厂建筑从破旧的围墙缝隙里露出来，没有光线，也没有打斗和争执的声音，整幢残破的厂房看起来死气沉沉，嗅不到一点犯罪的气息，“Babybird究竟在干什么呢？”Jason觉得有些好奇，他又一次取出追踪器，Tim的标志完全没有挪动位置的迹象，于是他关掉引擎，朝着信号的发生地走过去。  
Jason听到了一些声音，也许是他以为听到了。毕竟这样的场合下，类似的声音有些不合时宜。在一幢不通电的漆黑厂房里，一个人的脚步声撞击在空旷走廊的墙壁上，这通常是出现在恐怖片里的画面，而不是色情片。  
但愿不是什么恐怖色情片。  
Jason接近了信号源，那些不合时宜的声音也越来越清晰，他看到一株奇怪的植物，枝蔓蠕动着好像异形里的外星怪物，那种怪物唯一做的事就是抱着人类的脑袋口交；他看到被枝条半包裹着的Tim，他看到……  
Holy Shit！当他来的时候，可没料到会看到那么热辣的场景。  
“Uh-uh……Timmy，谁给你弄了那么大个情趣玩具？”  
Jason慢慢地绕到Tim正面，谨慎地观察着，Tim身上没有伤口，地上也没有血迹，植物用藤蔓盖住了Tim身上羞耻的部位，但还是可以看到一根粗壮的枝条在他的双腿之间抽插，顺着插入拔出的动作，植物分泌的粘稠汁液被甩出来，粘在Tim的身上。Tim的神情几乎让Jason无法辨认，他从来没有见到过沉浸在情欲中的小鸟，发丝因为汗水凌乱地贴在额头上，脸颊绯红，微张着嘴喘息着，偶尔夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，像只小爪子在Jason的心口挠啊挠。  
Tim花了一些时间才辨认出Jason的声音，“Jay……”他低低地叫了一声，突然咬住牙齿像要堵住什么即将脱口而出的东西，然后闭上眼睛深深地吸了口气，“Jason……”  
仿佛被一块柔软的丝绒擦过皮肤，Jason觉得到一阵战栗的冲动冲向胯下，他发现自己的名字变成了世界上最色情的单词，而眼下这个被念出的场合，不论时间地点都不太对。  
他听到Tim抑制着声音勉强说出几个字：“做点什么……”  
“做点什么？”Jason戏谑地反问，Tim一下子张开眼睛，充溢着生理性泪水的瞳孔狠狠瞪了Jason一眼。  
Jason明白这不是逗弄小鸟的好时机，但是一种想要欺负他的欲望却怎么也阻挡不住。他慢慢在Tim面前晃过来晃过去，视线集中在Tim被侵犯的地方，并用一种评审般的语气发出些毫无意义的感叹词。看着那张羞红的脸偏过去不能直视他，Jason就感觉到一种奇异的快感。  
“Pennyworth家的礼仪哪去了，Timmy？在让别人做点什么前，你应该怎么说？”  
Tim一定恨死他了，Jason几乎是愉悦地想。他看着Tim咬着下唇，这次可不是为了堵住什么，只是因为不甘心——但是你没有其他的选择，来吧，说吧，Jason期盼着。  
Tim的嘴唇变得松弛，他垂下眼睛不再瞪着Jason，空气静默了一会，让Jason几乎可以听到Tim脑海中争执的声音，直到Tim说出那个Jason想听到的词。  
“……Please……”  
Jason藏着面具背后的脸微微地勾起嘴角。

要把Tim弄下来一点也不困难。Jason找了几个植物的支点，用小型的橡胶炸药破坏了根基和主要枝干。这株植物没有再生能力，也没有做出任何攻击行为，似乎它存在的意义就是和Tim来一次亲密接触，在Jason针对性的行动后，它的树干爆裂，炸弹的冲击撕开了缠住Tim的枝条，把Tim向着Jason推过去。  
Jason一把搂住Tim，但后者滑腻的身体差点从他怀里脱开，他用上另一只手，把Tim抱在胸前。  
一切很快就结束了，变异的植株被炸成一团团的碎块，每一块都呈现出一种死亡的灰败色，小的碎块很快化成灰烬，几根较大的藤蔓动作渐渐变得僵硬，直到完全停歇下来，成了一株干枯的尸体。  
Tim软软地靠在Jason身上，一股浓郁的香气如同看不见的雾那样环绕着他，侵犯他的植物似乎将所有花蜜都注入他的体内，当Tim呼吸的时候，甜腻的香氛就从Tim的嘴角溢出来，融入到空气里，比最醇正最浓郁的美酒还要醉人，只是吸一口气就让Jason头晕目眩。  
他轻轻托起Tim的上身，看到对方颤抖着的睫毛在他的注视下慢慢睁开。  
“Timmy……”Jason叫了一声，Tim抬起头来，那双通透的蓝眼睛里映出Jason的头罩，不知为何在这样的场景下表现出了戏剧化的搞笑意味。Jason腾出一只手，把头罩和面具都解下放到一边，现在看起来对劲了。Tim的视野里被他整个占据，还有浓烈到无法稀释的情欲。  
“唔……”Tim勉强地抬了抬手，顺着他的动作，Jason看到那根侵占着他蜜穴的枝条仍然在那里，半死不活地抽动了一下。“我来。”Jason按住枝条，缓慢又磨人地将它从Tim体内抽出来，膨胀的枝蔓与Tim的内壁紧紧契合在一起，每拖拉一寸，内壁的撕扯都让Tim重重地低喘。欲望与痛楚混合的神情浮现在Tim的脸上，他的双腿因为难以启齿的羞耻而绷直着，肢体的紧张让体内的东西更难排出去。  
“放松点，Babybird。”Jason靠着Tim的耳廓安抚他，“如果你不想更难受的话。”  
Tim死死拽着Jason的外套，感觉到Jason另一只手在他腰部安慰地轻抚着，粗糙的手套在皮肤表面滑过带来微微的战栗。Tim把脸埋进Jason的衣领，试图让自己不再绷得像拉满的弓弦。  
“就是这样。”Jason鼓励他，伴随着黏泽的水声，那东西终于被弄了出去，当肢条顶端离开Tim的臀部时，他发出一声长长的叹息，就像一块巨大的石头从心口卸下，他终于可以真正放松下来，将全部重量都压在Jason的手臂上。他没有注意到Jason耐人寻味的神情，Tim不知防备的样子让Jason抿紧了嘴角。Tim的表现就像是完全彻底地信任他，正是这一点让Jason的心情变得有些复杂。  
Jason的视线无法离开Tim的双腿之间，Tim的蜜穴仍然被打开着，入口的褶皱开始收缩，里面的汁液因为之前的拉扯而滴滴答答地淌落，在地面上形成一个小小的水洼。Jason飞快地伸出两根手指撑开Tim的穴口，那里很容易地就将它们容纳进去，粗粝的手套材料擦过甬道内娇嫩的粘膜，让Tim忍不住尖叫起来：“你在干什么，Jason？！”  
“把这些东西弄出去。”Jason依然在Tim耳边说话，他呼出的热气弄湿了Tim的耳垂，Tim敏感的耳朵变得红彤彤的，让Jason忍不住笑起来，“你也不希望它们留在里面，不是吗？”  
Tim当然明白Jason的真正意图，他可以清晰地感觉到体内的手指继续往深处挖掘，一旦发现那些让Tim喘息更重的地方，就会停下来按揉那个点。Tim无力地抓着Jason的手臂，不知为何并没有抗拒，他应该拒绝的，但是他没有，Jason注视着他的双眼因为欲望变成深海般的蓝色，让人想要在里面溺死，Tim像是被迷惑了，他迎上去，吻住了Jason的嘴唇。  
他们的口中火烫，唇齿相贴很快就把理智蒸发赶紧。Jason吮吸着Tim的舌尖，那么用力几乎让他感到疼痛。不属于自己的器官在他嘴里搅动着，Tim的舌头都开始变得麻木。Jason的手指也没有忘记爱抚，继续寻找Tim体内的敏感点摩挲着，直到Tim无法忍耐地开始发出好听的声音。  
“至少植物不懂得怎么接吻。”亲吻暂告一段落时，Jason贴着Tim的嘴唇说。  
“而你还挺擅长的。”Tim的回答让他们都笑起来。Jason又和Tim纠缠了一会，最后吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
“看起来你还挺有精神。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我猜我可以开动了。”  
Jason抽出手指，这个动作又让Tim扭动了下身体。然后他让Tim躺到地上，解开裤子，把硬得胀痛的阴茎解放出来。天知道他竟然能忍耐那么久，他握住自己坚硬的性器，集中在那里的是他从未想象过的悸动，他可以听到自己的心底声音，喊叫着想要更多更多，从Tim身上他可以获得更多……Jason几乎要控制不住自己。  
“Jay？”  
一个声音打断了他，Jason清醒过来，Tim就在他身下，已经完全准备好了要给他更多了。他看着Tim湿漉漉的红肿的嘴唇，唇瓣的缝隙之间可以看到一小截鲜红的舌尖。不……Jason对自己说，一切最好还是慢慢来。  
Jason轻轻地压上Tim的身体，他炙热的勃起部位抵在Tim的穴口，缓缓地刺进去。Tim的蜜穴因为之前的经历被扩张得很充分，那些粘滑的汁液成了最好的润滑剂，在Jason进入的时候，感觉到原来在Tim体内的液体因为空间压缩被挤压出去，液体在Tim的甬道间滑动着，因为Jason的动作发出啧啧的水声，很快Jason与Tim紧贴的部位也变得一片黏腻。  
气氛正好，在Jason的逗弄下，Tim的阴茎不需要碰触就在他们之间挺起，粉红色的尖端不断分泌出白色的体液。Jason的手向下探去，手指在Tim娇嫩的顶端拨动着，让身下的人一边发出小声的啜泣，一边难耐地蠕动。Jason的手继续向后，来到和Tim相连的地方来回抚摸着，他还是带着该死的手套，那种不平滑的材料在擦过Tim入口的褶皱时，Tim整个人跳了下。Jason小心地压制住Tim的膝盖，让后者为了他完全敞开。  
“这到底是什么变态的植物？”他抬起手举到Tim的眼前，手套上沾满了透明的液体，在这种场合下看起来极为淫乱，Tim微弱地抱怨道，“你就不能忘了那该死的植物？”他微微地挺起腰暗示，抗议Jason这种煞风景的行为。  
Jason“嘿嘿”笑了一声，“试试看，让我忘了。”他把液体抹在Tim的脖子上，后者恼怒地拍开他的手，“喂……啊！”抱怨声因为Jason下身猛地一下撞击而化为尖叫。  
“慢一点……”Tim紧紧抓住Jason的外套，想稳定住自己的身体。可Jason根本没有给他适应的时间，又一下猛烈的抽出和插入逼得Tim叫出声来。Jason感觉有些得意，他看到Tim咬住嘴唇堵住声音，可他根本办不到。Jason那饱满的肉刃搏动着，猛地刺入Tim的最深处，感觉到柔软而紧致的内壁仿佛有生命似的，贪婪地卷上来，蠕动着紧紧含住他的性器。  
Jason因为品尝到前所未有的快感发出沉醉而满足的叹息，他用折磨人的速度缓慢地拔出阴茎，可以清楚地感觉到内侧的粘膜吸附住他的茎体，当他离开时用尽所有的努力要把他拉回去。Jason知道这是Tim身体无意识的行为，介于男人和男孩之间，少年还未完全成熟的身躯有着柔韧的腰身和完美的肌肉线条，无论平时Tim表现出怎样的形象——最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾，冷静，克制，没有人知道他的脑袋里转着些什么念头，但在这种时候，Jason可以一目了然地把他看到底，和所有沉溺在性爱中的人一样，本能地追逐刺激、满足与快乐，不知节制地向Jason索取更多更多更多。  
而我也准备好给你了，Jason想。他已经抽出阴茎，仅仅留着顶端在Tim的入口，那里的肌肉紧紧收缩，咬住他不让他离开。“我会给你，比你想要的还多。”Jason再一次把肉刃刺进去，他还记得发掘到的Tim所有的敏感点，在Tim体内搅动的时候不忘给那些地方更多的刺激和摩擦，然后满意地听到Tim沙哑地叫着他的名字：“Jason！Jay……”  
Jason可以感觉到Tim的每一丝变化，他知道当他抽插时Tim的内壁在不断痉挛和抽搐，完全屈服于“侵入者”的动作；他可以感觉到Tim的焦距逐渐涣散，甚至知道那迷茫的双眼中，除了铺天盖地的白光其他什么也看不见；他听到Tim从尖叫到张开嘴却再也发不出声音，吸入的全部是Jason的气息，带着侵略性和攻击性，连内脏都要被烧毁。  
Jason也可以感觉到自己的每一丝变化，他知道自己的肉刃又胀大了一分，将Tim的蜜穴扩张到极致；他感觉到每一次抽插，猛烈的快感从尾椎闪电般地攀升，击中脑髓处，让他以为自己下一秒就会软瘫下去，但他仍然坚持着，所有的感官都集中到与Tim相连的地方，Tim的内壁紧致地包裹住他、挤压着他、催促着他；他发现自己同样无法再发出任何声音，只有心脏“扑通扑通”，和另一个人剧烈的心跳声合成一个韵律。  
Jason再一次插入Tim的甬道，快感震荡他的全身，让他控制不住抖动，他知道高潮无可避免地到来了。Jason的阴茎在Tim内部颤动着，接着炙烫的精液一波一波在蜜穴的最深处射出来，那些液体很快就代替了植物的汁液装满Tim的甬道，敏感到极致的内壁受到火热的体液的刺激，最后一次与Jason的性器密合地贴在一起。Jason有一种灵魂都被掏空的感觉，他的身体从来没有那么轻过，似乎不借助任何工具就可以浮上天空，向着太阳飞去直到化成水蒸气。但他还在这里，Tim把他留在这里，他的小鸟缠着他的腰，接受了他的一切。  
Jason迟缓地睁开眼睛，看见Tim同样沉溺在高潮中的表情。  
他们静静地躺了一会，享受释放后的余韵与静谧的氛围。Jason依然可以感觉到Tim柔滑的内壁贴着自己，像一种亲昵的安抚，让他凶猛的肉刃暂时平静下来。  
但这并不能维持太长的时间。  
Jason在心底惋惜地叹了口气，开口问道：“你还好么？”Tim点点头，他射出的精液弄得Jason的衣服一团糟，穿着衣服做爱真是个愚蠢的决定。  
Jason把自己从Tim内部退出来，这个过程中两人不免又经受到了欲望的考验，并不是Jason不想继续做，只是这里实在不是进行Round 2的好地方，一些碎石子已经给Tim身上留下了口子，四处散乱的植物遗体也让人倒胃口。  
“我们离开这。”Jason用外套把Tim裹起来，刚想站起身，后者扯住了他的头发，让两人的视线对在一起。  
“今晚的事情不许告诉别人。”Tim眼神清亮，这个时候他还不忘用祈使句。Jason挑了挑眉，想说些什么，却被Tim制止了。  
“还有。”Tim咕哝着补充说，“我不想回庄园。”  
这回Jason笑了，他向着Tim伸出一只手。  
“My place？”


End file.
